Commonly used strollers can generally be deployed in an extended position for use and a collapsed position for folding and storing. When transforming the stroller from the extended position to the collapsed position, the child in the stroller must be taken out, and the folding structure must then be manipulated. In the event that the child is too young to stand or walk, the user has to hold the child with one hand and manipulate the tolding structure with another hand, which is not convenient. Hence strollers with a folding structure that can be operated single-handedly have been developed and are available on the market. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,284 or FIG. 1 illustrates such a structure. The stroller shown in FIG. 1 includes a frame 1 and a wheel set 17 for carrying and moving the frame 1. The frame 1 mainly includes a handle tube 10, a front leg tube 11, a rear leg tube 12, a seat tube 13, a release joint set 14 and a folding controller 20. The handle tube 10 includes a handle 101 and two handle lower tubes 102. The release joint set 14 includes at least a latch bar 141 and a restoring spring 142.
The folding controller 20 is mounted on the handgrip of the handle tube to drive the latch bar 141 of the release joint set 14 through a flexible element 18 to perform release and latch operations, to thereby extend and fold the stroller.
For the frame mentioned above, the folding controller is generally located on the handgrip of the handle tube. However, when in use, the user has to grasp the handgrip to move the stroller. To place the structures of two different functions on the same location tends to cause inadvertent operation and causes accidental collapse of the stroller. This results in risk to the child in the stroller. Moreover, adding an independent folding controller increases the cost of the stroller.